Love: Take or Leave?
by sailormai20
Summary: Emotionally, Kai's on a completely different level to the BladeBreakers and they find it difficult to understand each other. When Kai gets a chance to start over, how will things work out? Yaoi. Rewritten in 2011!
1. Understanding The Other

I'm totally on a roll at the moment!  
Totally a much better version with substantial plot changes, so enjoy, review and remember I own nothing!

* * *

**Understanding The Other**

There was a kind of lazy relaxed air in the new world champions luxury suite. Mr Dickenson had decided to treat the boys after their successful take down of Biovolt. Naturally, there had been a party and the first few days had been filled with laughter and media interviews. Things had slowed down now. The boys had become slightly cocky in their defeat of the Russian bladers. Tyson and Max were stuck in Russia until their parents helped Mr D sort out the mess with the Abbey's students now that Boris was gone and Rei was still injured and had decided to stay with his team, rather than return home instantly.

Kai was more difficult. His grandfather had just attempted to take over the world by means of theft and child slavery along with many other nasty accusations. Voltaire was most definitely not a suitable guardian for the dual haired bluenette, but who would willingly take custody of him? He certainly wasn't known for his perky attitude after all. The bluenette sat by the window, away from his teammates and stared blankly out to the snow covered street, deep in thought.

Lunch had already passed, but dinner was too close for them to start doing anything substantial. Tyson had started whining and complaining about his boredom. Max would chip in occasionally too. Rei and Kenny had managed to keep them occupied by watching movies throughout the day, but the two were seriously starting to grind Kai's nerves now.

"I'm bored." Tyson whined for the hundredth time in five minutes,  
"Just shut up!" Kai snapped, annoyed that his relative silence had been ruined. How on earth had this kid managed to become the champion? Perhaps his grandfather had been right and he really wasn't worth anything...  
"...I'm-"

"SHUT UP!" He couldn't help it! Tyson was just too loud for his liking. They were opposites, but not in the complimenting way that he and Tala were. Everything the other bluenette did just seemed to push his buttons the wrong way and with everything that was already going on, Kai couldn't help but snap. Glaring at the room, which had miraculously gone dead silent, Kai swept out of the living area and slammed his bedroom door shut after entering.

The living area stayed quiet for a few moments longer. Tyson couldn't handle that and piped up angrily. "Why can't he even _try _to be nice? It isn't that bloody hard!"  
"Tyson, chill, he's probably just stressed-" Max started but was interrupted.  
"SO? That's his excuse for treating us like dirt! I know he had heaps happening right now, but how are we supposed to help if he's just going to glare and close up all the time?"

Max merely nodded, seeing his teammate's point, but also understanding Kai's issues to a degree. He knew Tyson understood as well, but he was just as stubborn and proud as their captain was, so it was useless to argue until he had calmed down.

Rei just sighed and went to his room which he shared with Kai. "Hey there, Kai" Rei whispered, not wanting to upset the bluenette more than he already was.  
"Piss off." While he wasn't expecting anything nicer or even anything longer, the raven haired teen couldn't say that he wasn't disappointed.  
"C'mon, Kai. Open up to us, we won't bite." Rei tried reasoning with his self-involved Captain. Kai couldn't exactly claim they were being childish when he wasn't acting much better himself.  
"I thought I already told you, Rei, leave me alone!" Kai replied forcefully, turning to glare at the Chinese boy.

Rei glared back, leading to a staring match between the two. Eventually he gave in. Turning to leave, he spoke quietly so those in the living room couldn't hear as the door was still open. "We trust you Kai, even after everything that happened here. All you need to do is trust us back."

The door shut with a quiet _click_ and Kai was left in silence. He put his head on his knees when sounds of laughter came through the gap under the door. 'What am I doing right now?' A sobering question that sadly, he didn't have an answer to.

* * *

I liked it an hour ago, and now I hate the ending. -sigh-  
Also, this is now set somewhere between season 1 and 2.


	2. Out In The Cold

Am I good with lame chapter titles or what? (Should not be proud of this ;.;)

Enjoy!

* * *

**Out In The Cold**

"What's got you so grumpy this morning?" Tyson teased his captain, only semi-playfully. It had been three days since their last fight and life was relatively normal. They'd gone sight seeing in Russia and Kai had kept them from getting in too much trouble and had played translator for them without much bitchiness. This was safe, neutral territory, and the BladeBreakers knew it wouldn't last forever.

Kai snarled back from the other side of the kitchen table. "None of your bloody business."

The world champion slammed his cutlery down, standing up in a rage despite Kenny's attempt to stop him. "How hard is it for you to be nice, damnit! For once in your life, can't you stop being a self-centred, ignorant and arrogant bastard!" Tyson yelled. As they continued ranting at each other, Kenny held Dizzi close, Max sat at one head of the table, wincing with each new insult traded, and Rei stood and watched his teammates fight. They needed to understand why they were fighting in the first place, grow up a bit and sort this out themselves. He couldn't help them with, not matter how much he already tried and how much he wanted to keep trying. "You know what! I wish you never agreed to be our Captain in the first place!"

"And you know what? I quit!" Kai yelled. Throwing his own cutlery down, the bluenette ran to his room, and behind the door which was again slammed shut, the team heard things being shuffled around and muttered curses over Tyson's heavy breathing.

"Perhaps you should apologise..?" Max trailed off at the glare his friend sent him. The entire team turned as Kai re-emerged from his room with all his belongings, ignoring them completely as he ran out of the hotel suite, and into the cold streets of Moscow.

:.:

He'd been wandering the streets for about an hour before he decided to stop. He'd run off most of his anger and annoyance, so a break for a hot chocolate and a chance to get his bearings was the best plan of action right now. Sitting in a moderately busy cafe, Kai used his phone to bring up a map and directions to his hotel. He wouldn't go there straight away of course. He'd just look stupid then. The bluenette had enough money in his savings account to be able to stay a few days at a decent hotel. He might even be able to convince Mr Dickenson to let him stay at the Russian BBA headquarters, or be able to stay with the Russian team.

Finishing his drink, Kai used his phone again to bring up new directions to a different hotel. It wasn't too expensive and backed onto a forest, which would be perfect for training. Getting up, he tightened his jacket collar before leaving the cafe. Walking through the busy streets of Moscow, Kai clenched Dranzer in his right hand within his jacket, comforted by her warm glow.

:.:

Two days later and Mr Dickenson still wasn't letting him stay at headquarters, at his family's Russian manor or with the Demolition Boys. Kai had only contacted him from pay phones so he couldn't be traced. He'd also taken to wearing his hair in a ponytail and going sans war paint - the old man wasn't the only one sly enough to disguise himself to prevent being caught!

It was almost dusk and the bluenette was stubbornly walking (and occasionally tripping) back to his quaint hotel through the thick snow that had fallen while he had been training. As annoying as it was to have to admit it (even if it was just to himself and Dranzer), he wished he hadn't had skipped lunch. The cold snow was soaking his pants and he was exhausted due to his training schedule, which started just after dawn.

It wasn't too long after that when the bluenette collapsed. Attempting to pick himself up, he found his legs were too numb for him to move properly. _'Guess even I have to run out of stubbornness eventually.'_ Promising himself he'd only take a quick break before moving on again, Kai continued to lie on his back, the cold snow irritating him. He watched the sky darken and was entranced by the stars before he realized that he seriously needed to get moving.

Pushing himself up, he rubbed feeling back into his legs before setting out. Five minutes later however and he was down again. A squirrel had jumped out of a bush and startled him. He'd tripped on something and while he was no expert, he was pretty sure that his ankle was stuffed. After angrily throwing a rock in the squirrel's general direction, Kai realised he didn't have the strength to stand up at all. _'Lovely, this is exactly what I needed right now!' _Despite knowing he shouldn't, he was too tired to care so Kai easily fell into the grip of unconsciousness.

:.:

"He's stubborn and pig headed and a jerk!"

"You mean much like your own master?" Dragoon glared at Dranzer for her remark while Drigger laughed from behind him. "Kai's out there lying in the snow, hurt and cold and alone due to Tyson being a prat. Kai's not without fault, but Tyson is constantly provoking him!"

As Dragoon started to defend his master, Draciel asked how Kai hadn't frozen to death. The Phoenix rolled her eyes and explained she could keep him warm for a certain amount of time due to their bond and her powers, but after that, he was on his own. The Dragoon then proposed an idea that was quickly shut down by the fire bird. She left soon afterwards, offended and highly annoyed, but also worried about her Master. She'd been with the Hiwatari family for generations and had always brought them protection. She wouldn't fail Kai. Not now, not ever.

But despite her adamant attitude, Dragoon was conniving and good at inspiring confidence. His solution of erasing Kai's memories was taken up by the other two remaining bit beasts (why he thought that was a good idea, or what he thought it would accomplish would forever be a mystery, but nonetheless they agreed). Stranger things had been done with their magic and if it would sooth their masters tension and bring them together again, what was the harm?

* * *

I sort of imagine the bit beasts being able to take human form, much like Wolborg in G-rev. I'm also basing their personalities off their holders rather than whatever was shown in the anime/manga since I haven't been involved in beyblade much for years. (Though you already know that, don't you? Orz...)  
Review?**  
**


	3. A New Start

I enjoyed fixing this one up more than the others for some reason :)  
I hope you enjoy it too~!

* * *

**A New Start**

"Relax? RELAX? Kai has lost all his memories! He doesn't even remember who I am! What the hell were you morons thinking?" Magical creatures they may be, stupid they are not. Of course all the blame was passed over to Dragoon who helped Draciel and Drigger sneak off by putting his foot in his mouth.

"It was to make him less frigid! Isn't fire supposed to be passion and stuff? The kids a block of ice!" It obviously wasn't the right thing for the Dragon to say, but he said it without reservation anyway.

The two escapees kept watch from their realm over the bluenette in question. He looked perfectly fine on the outside (having now being rescued from the snow) but Dranzer obviously knew they'd performed magic on her master through their bond. Apart from the cranky bitbeast giving them all hell, what was Kai supposed to do now? They really should have thought this through more...

:.:

"IAN! Get back here!" Ian just stuck his tongue out at Bryan and started running as fast as he could.

Tala just watched his team-mates run around in a snow ball fight, but ran over when Ian ran straight into a tree. After they helped Ian out (in what was a very common occurrence), Tala went back to watching, thinking about the events of the last few days. Due to their status of crazy spinning top wielding teens who had helped almost take over the world, there had been numerous court cases and hearings since the tournaments conclusion. Until things were properly sorted out (a process which Dickenson said could take a up to a year or more), they were been made to stay in a house in the middle of nowhere.

Naturally, being the bad asses the media portrayed them as, they didn't stay in the two story house as they were told and were instead enjoying their freedom. Of course they didn't push it too far and had so far just stuck to exploring the woods around them and the small town on the edge of the trees. It was when they had returned from such an exploration trip that they had found Mr Dickenson in their living room, only slightly annoyed they weren't where they were supposed to be. To be honest, it looked like he had been expecting it. They attempted to look sheepish though, which had somewhat appeased Judy who had accompanied him.

The Demolition Boys had been questioned on Kai's whereabouts since he had been reported missing. They didn't know anything and the last they had seen him was at the tournament. Upon their next trip into town, they had found numerous posters with the bluenette's face plastered on them. Rewards, contact numbers and other details were printed underneath a grumpy looking picture of the bluenette, which almost looked as though he disapproved of the whole idea.

Tala had sniggered when he saw the poster, but after tripping on the boy's cold body just as he was dodging a snow ball, the situation become anything but. Calling desperately to stop the mock fight, he made Spencer pick the lithe boy up and take him back to their cabin. Tala ran next to him, commanding Wolborg to attempt to reverse the snow's effect, hoping it would be enough.

:.:

Thankfully, it had been enough. The boy had survived and the blue tinge had left his skin. He was still freezing despite all the blankets he had on him and he was still sleeping, but the bit beasts had done their job thoroughly, so the doctor had no complaints with his health. Mr Dickenson allowed Kai to stay there, rather than removing him while he was ill. He also explained what had happened to Kai and the BladeBreakers.

To say that the Demolition Boys weren't impressed was an understatement. Yes Kai had ditched them when he was younger, but he also got amnesia and injuries for it, and when he betrayed them recently, he was doing it in order to save the world. They couldn't fault him on that, so he was still their brother. The fact that the BladeBreakers weren't respecting him and Dickenson wasn't respecting his wishes wasn't going down well with them at all.

"Which room are we gonna put him in?" Ian asked, nodding to Kai.  
"He'll stay here, in my room; I'll sleep on the couch." Tala said,

"Fair enough. You look after him while we're gone." Spencer said. As the three left, they amused themselves by saying that Tala (who admittedly, though a great captain, wasn't the brightest one around) thought they didn't know about his crush on the younger blader.

* * *

Bit beasts are magical, therefore they defy logic and medicine. Yes, that is how I'm covering my lack of knowledge. Deal ;p  
Review? Cookies if you do~!


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hey there guys~

I've been updating these fics and then I realised that the the 'updated' bit doesn't seem to realised they've been updating. Replacing chapters doesn't seem to effect the update date, is what I mean!

So these have been re-written! I hope you enjoy them~ I realise they aren't dialogue filled and I apologise for that. However, I'd rather get the scene set and the plot in place now, so later on when I update, I can get straight into the good stuff! I'd like to know what you think of the changes and if there is anything you think I can still improve on.

Anyway, I've got a five month break (yay for university holidays!) coming up, so look forward to fics being finished or updated further at the least~! Please go read the new versions before hand though! (I don't know how any of you managed to read anything of mine previously. I can't even look at it without cringing!)

My break starts roughly this time next month, but I'll also be moving house and getting a job. L: ToL has already been revamped, High will be next, Next Gen over the two weeks after that and 25 should be done by the end of next month. After that you should start getting updates again!

Thank you all for staying with me this long and I hope I don't disappoint you!

Stay well, minna~!

Sm20


End file.
